


[Podfic] DayDreams

by Lonaargh



Series: Alistair & Solona [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonaargh/pseuds/Lonaargh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair x f!Warden Amell</p><p>Alistair is daydreaming about the warden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] DayDreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [DayDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/116302) by Lonaargh. 



A podfic of my fic DayDreams.

 

Alistair is daydreaming about the Warden. Listen [here](http://tmblr.co/Z9Yufv1l6CF6L) :)

 

 


End file.
